On The Lake
by Icebabe59
Summary: Sequel to On The Docks. Bella woke up from the coma, more people come into the picture. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the sequels**

**Edward's POV**

It has been exactly four weeks since my love had fallen into a coma after being hit by a drunk driver. I sat at her bedside reading her Pride and Prejudice, when I noticed her hand begin to move.

"Bella?" I asked scooting closer to her, almost falling out of my chair.

I heard my angel moan as if in pain and she seemed to be trying to stretch. I pushed the call button for a nurse. I continued to talk to Bella as I waited. I pleaded with her to open her eyes and soon she did.

Just then a nurse came in.

"What is it dear? Oh, Bella, your awake!" Trudi, one of my favorite nurses on the staff, walked into the room. "Hey everyone, Bella's awake." She called down the hall. A sound of celebration answered her and soon after Trudi walked all the way into the room other's followed.

"What's going on? Who are you people?" Bella asked.

"Sweet heart, you just woke up from a month long coma, my name is Trudi, can you tell me your name, address and phone number?" Trudi asked while signaling me to go outside and wait in the hall.

I did as she instructed and waited as I heard Trudi talking to Bella. Every once in a while people would look at me, recognizing me and telling me how happy they were for me.

After a couple of minutes Trudi came out of Bella's room and gave me a giant smile.

"She is doing wonderfully," Trudi said, "she still needs some rest though. However she should be okay to leave in a fortnight." After she finished talking she clapped her hands over her mouth.

I laughed for the first time in weeks. Trudi was reacting to the fact that because she would listen to me read to Bella, Trudi was using old fashioned terms, such as fortnight.

Trudi slowly took her hand away from her mouth and pointed at me menacingly.

"You," she said playfully glaring at me, "This is all your fault."

I laughed again and tried to back away running into a wall in the posses, as Trudi poked at me.

"Okay, Trudi, can I go in and see Bella?" I asked then.

Trudi sighed "I suppose so, but don't excite her too much."

"Thank you Trudi." I said as I walked back into Bella's room.

**I know it is short and not really a good way to start a story, but you are going to have to deal with that for right now and hope I get some more time on my hands, then I can write a decent chapter. Anyway, read and review and I will love you all. **


	2. Meeting Carslie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the other books or the movie.**

**Bella's POV **

I laid on the hospital bed an hour after I 'woke up' with Edward at my side. We hadn't said much, well I take that back. I hadn't said much Edward had told me about everything I had missed Alice had a beautiful baby boy that Jasper had agreed to name Jasper Jr. it was corny really but they called him J.J. for short.

Rosalie and Emmet were now officially going out with each other, and Edward hadn't seemed to change at all. I think the only thing new for him was the fact that he had won an award of some sort for one of his pictures.

I wondered if I had ever seen the picture he had won the award for but I didn't push it, when he mentioned it he looked stressed. Around six o'clock the nurse, for the life of me I could not remember her name, came into the room and told me I had to sleep.

I didn't want to sleep, I had a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen, but Edward insisted. So I quickly fell asleep and hoped that nothing to terrible would happen.

**Edward's POV**

I love watching Bella sleep. The last month wasn't natural sleep that was a ghostly sleep that shouldn't even be on this beautiful earth. No that was not natural, this was.

This was something that was beautiful, that was the only way to describe Bella, beautiful. I wish I had gotten to ask Bella to marry me, but it needs to wait now.

"Edward." Bella mumbled.

See this is why I like to watch Bella sleep, she talks. After a while Bella was so deeply asleep that I needed to find something to do. I ended up getting some stale chips from a vending machine and wandering the halls.

"Excuse me sir. Are you lost?" A male voice said behind me.

I turned around to find a handsome looking man who couldn't be older that twenty-five.

"No, I'm just wandering the hospital until I have to leave." I said.

"Oh okay, my name is Dr. Cullen, or Carslie Cullen. May I ask who you are visiting?" Dr. Cullen replied.

"My girlfriend, Isabella Marie Swan."

"Oh, yes I know her case. I am friends with the doctor that is on that one. She just woke up this afternoon right?" He asked.

"Yes that is correct, she should be asleep now, I was going to check in one more time before I had to leave visiting hours end at eight you know." I said.

"Oh well then, I better not keep you the visiting hours are almost up." He replied and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said taking this as my chance to leave and slowly left.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Hey everyone, I am sorry that I haven't written in so long. Everything is just a rush with the end of the school year coming up, you know finals and all that jazz. Anyway, I may not be able to write for a while but I will most definitely try. **


	3. Two Weeks Later a Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Twilight or Stephenie Meyer for that matter.**

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Bella, we are almost to the car." Alice said. Currently she was supporting me so that I don't fall over seeing as I could barely walk at all.

I had just been released from the hospital after a very long, very boring two weeks. There is never anything to do at a hospital and the food could most definitely be better. Alice said she would not through me a party, but I highly doubted that she would keep to her word on that.

Also something extremely suspicious is that _only_ Alice had come to pick me up from the hospital, Edward had promised to be at my side when I was released.

"Give me a minute, Alice." I said leaning against the nearest lamppost. I, being the independent person I am would not let anyone get me a wheelchair.

"Bella, you need to sit down and we are almost to the car." Alice said.

I took a minute to catch my breath, then gathering all of my strength I straitened up and walked the rest of the way to the car. Soon we were on the road and within five minutes we were at my house, I could tell she had been living here for a while, at least that is what I gathered from all of the fun little baby blankets Alice had invariably bought, scattered around my front yard.

There were several of the county kids scattered around a table full of dishes and cups. Obviously Alice had put together a party. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely from the look of it. Soon I saw Emmet come into view a little toddler named Isaac bouncing on his shoulders. Jasper was sitting on a folding chair in a corner of the yard holding what appeared to be J.J. And Rosalie was at the lakes edge playing with a little girl that couldn't be more than ten that if I remembered correctly, was named Elizabeth.

The only person that I didn't see was Edward. I continued to scan the yard, but Edward wasn't there. Alice noticed what I was doing and heaved a sigh then sent me a most pitying glance.

"He isn't here sweetheart, I'm sorry, he said he couldn't make it." She said.

"Oh, it's okay." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

The party was actually kind of fun. I enjoyed watching the children play around the yard, sometimes they would run down to the lake and splash around too.

Eventually everyone became tired and left in little groups, Alice made a fuss about cleaning up while everyone else seemed to have something to do. I somehow made it to my bedroom and I was just about ready to crash when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked after I decided it was best to answer instead of ignore it, it might be Edward you know.

"Hello sweet thing," A discussing voice said, "I've missed you, I hope you are alright."

"Jacob, do you know what time it is?" I asked. Jacob my ex-boyfriend, the one that dumped me the night I met Edward, had the nerve to even think about calling me. My guess is that he was really drunk, again.

"Of course I know what time it is." Jacob replied.

"Then you will know that I need to sleep." I said irritated.

"Okay, sweetheart, well, I'll talk to you later okay babe, I really love you and want to have you back, I wish you would consider it." Jacob said in his slightly oily voice. Then, thankfully, he hung up.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, but anyway, what do you think, I'll tell you one thing though, I'm hoping to have more done soon, but I can't make any promises. And also I have no idea why, but Edward seems to be creating his own story, I can only hope that it will pan out sometime soon. **


	4. Your Guess is as Good as Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

**Edward's POV**

I am not quite sure what possessed my to go to that stupid meeting with my agent instead of going to Bella's coming home party, but I did.

Raulph, my agent obviously, said that I needed to put to good use the picture that had won my art award. To him this means selling the rights to the picture to some big company and all that sort of stuff, that I don't really get, but whatever he is the agent. However I would not let him sell the picture. I can't let that happen, it was suppose to be a present for . . . for Bella, when she woke up and now I am, well I don't know. But I am not, and I repeat am not going to sell the rights to the picture.

I told Ralph that, but he didn't want to believe me. He kept arguing about it with me. I had hoped that the meeting might end quickly enough that I could go to the end of the party, but that soon proved a useless hope when I finally walked out of the office at nine o'clock in the evening.

I thought about calling Alice, but realized that if she was asleep that she would need that, J.J. is only a month old. And Bella was probably asleep too, so I couldn't call her to apologize until morning. Emmet and Rosalie were out of the question, mainly because knowing them they were probably out at a nightclub, which means that even if they answered their phones they wouldn't really be able to, or want to hear me.

However, there was always Dr. Cullen. He has been so nice to me these past few weeks. Yesterday I told him that Bella was going to be discharged the next day and he gave me a number to call in case I needed any help. We had become great friends after we had met and now he treats me like a son.

So I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

On the third ring someone picked up, but the voice on the other end of the line was female.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Edward Masen. Is Dr. Cullen available?" I asked.

"Yes, hold on one for a moment, please." The female voice responded.

I waited about a minute before some soft music came from the other side of the phone, then just as abruptly as the music had started, it was turned off.

"Hello?" A slightly ruffled voice asked from the phone. It took me almost a full second to realize that the voice on the other end of the phone was in fact Dr. Carslie Cullen.

"Are you okay, Dr.?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just peachy. It is just that you woke me up it is lucky even that my wife was up, so what is it this must obviously be something important." I noticed that his voice was starting to sound clearer as he talked.

"Well, let me start, by apologizing for waking you up, and second I missed Bella's coming home party, and I'm not sure if she will forgive me for it, but it is too late to call her and everyone else I would call is otherwise . . . occupied." I said.

"I see. Well, I don't know what to say, maybe she will be okay with it. However, I cannot say that for sure. As you know I do not know Isabella really well. Perhaps she will understand your reasoning perhaps not." Carslie replied.

"Well, I don't know maybe, but thank you for listening to me for a while." I said.

"Okay, well try to get some sleep tonight, you know making decisions when you are tired is not a good idea." Carslie said wisely.

"I understand, goodnight." I said.

Carslie said goodnight as well and we hung up. I put away my cell phone, changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants, and went to bed.

**Carslie's POV**

"Who was that, love?" Esme, my wife asked when I hung up the phone.

"Well that was Edward Masen, as you already know, but," I continued before Esme decided to cut in, "As you do not know yet, He was the young man I met at the hospital. The one who's girlfriend was in a coma." I said.

"Oh, yes, I remember you telling me about him. He sounds like a good boy." Esme said admiringly.

"Yes, I got a lot of time to talk to him this last two weeks, he is a good, nice boy." I replied.

"Well then," Esme said, "I hope the girl is worthy of him."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**So I hope you like this chapter, I might be able to have the next chapter up soon, but I might not, so I'll do the best I can, but I love you all and I am open to any criticism you have.**


	5. Alice and Jasper Plot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other things Stephenie Meyer so rightfully owns.**

**Alice's POV**

I am so mad at Edward right now! It has been a week since Bella got out of the hospital and he hasn't once talked to her, or tried to contact her.

I was thinking about this while I was in the kitchen making some lunch for Jasper and I. J.J. thankfully was asleep, which doesn't happen often.

I had decided just to make sandwiches. Just as I was pulling the peanut butter out of the pantry to set it on the counter next to the jelly when Jasper snuck up behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

I squeaked and jumped a good foot in the air. Thankfully I didn't hurt myself, however the peanut butter jar did end up on the floor, it didn't break through.

Jasper merely chuckled in reaction and pulled me even closer to him, rapping his arms more fully around my waist.

"Jasper Wh-" I started to scold him, but he cut me off with a firm, but at the same time sweet, kiss. I gasped in reaction and tried to catch my breath as soon as he released me. "Hey." I said afterward, rather lamely.

"Howdy there sweetheart." Jasper said using the southern accent that he knew I loved so much.

"Can I help you cowboy?" I asked using the same general type of accent.

"Well, ma'am I s'pose not, but if you would be so kind as to sit in that chair thur, I can handle ruslin' up some lunch for us." He said. **(A.N. just in case you don't understand, I am typing in a very false southern accent. Oh, and I have nothing against southerners in fact my one of my best friends is southern born.) **

I complied without much thought honestly, I am tired. Having a baby that was just over a month old in the house was hard. It was even worse because I had to try to keep J.J. as quiet as possible at night, because, Jasper often did not get home until late at night most of the time.

So I took a seat at the dining room table and watched Jasper spread the peanut butter and jelly over slices of bread and within minutes he sat down next to me and set the sandwich in front of me.

As we were eating my thoughts travelled back to Edward and Bella. I looked up at Jasper and he looked like he was mulling over something himself.

"Jasper, are you thinking about Edward and Bella too?" I asked .

Jasper nodded slowly. "Ya," he said, "I don't understand what exactly is going on with them, but Edward has been a complete wreck, even if he is the one who isn't doing anything."

I nodded my head, completely agreeing. Bella had told me that she kept calling Edward, but he just wouldn't pick up the phone, or answer any e-mails that Bella had sent.

"We should do something to get them to talk to each other, I just don't understand what happened, but whatever it is I noticed that something changed the day before Bella got released from the hospital." I said.

"Yes, I agree, well, I don't know what we should do. How is Bella's strength coming along?" He asked.

"She is doing better, in a few days she should be able to go out in a couple of days, nothing like a serious shopping spree of course, but a little walking around would be fine." I said.

"Okay, well then maybe, we can set up a barbecue of some sort." Jasper proposed.

I caught up to the idea quickly and would have jumped up and down clapping my hands, but I was just too tired. But my eyes lit up, I could tell.

"Okay, set it up for one week for today." I said happily.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, well, I am sorry it has been a while since I last wrote, I am going to try to keep up with everything, it has been hectic. It is only about half way through July and I already have to start getting ready for school. Let me tell you it is just crazy. Anyway, make sure to review for me I want to know what you think. **


	6. Alice and Emmett get us there

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I really am getting tired of putting this in , but oh well.**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, I don't understand, what's going on?" I asked as Alice dragged denim dress out of one of her bags. This however was not a full dress, this dress had a top much like overalls. Then Alice pulled out a dark blue t-shirt out of the bag and handed them to me.

"Silly Bella, did you forget about the barbeque today?" Alice asked me. The thing is I had forgotten and I told Alice as much.

"Well then," she said, "I guess that I should have left it a surprise. Oh well." She said then shrugged.

After a moment's hesitation I looked down at the items of clothing that Alice had shoved in my arms. They looked harmless enough, so I went into the bathroom to put them on.

Five minutes later, I walked out of the room to show Alice how the outfit looked. I really liked it, the skirt when to my knees, the t-shirt sleeves went to the middle of my biceps, and it really looked cute.

"Oh, Bella, that is so cute on you, oh, I can't wait. Today is going to be so much fun. I just know it." Alice squealed.

I smiled, I was just happy to be feeling better, even if I have been home from the hospital for more than a week, I'm still very tired.

"Come on Bella, let me do your hair." Alice said. And it really shows just how tired I still am that I didn't argue.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, man, come on already, we are going to be late for the barbeque." Emmett called from the front room of my lake house.

"I'm coming, I coming." I yelled back, then mumbling to myself I said, "I don't even know what the big fuss is. It is just a barbeque that somebody from his work was putting on, I just don't get it."

However, I followed, Emmett to his jeep and we headed where ever this party was.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Hey I know this is a really short chapter but I am having some trouble with the story, but I hope to have it all set strait soon. So for now do me a favor and review so that I can know what you think. **


	7. Bad Things to Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn.**

**Alice's POV**

"Bella, are you sure you are okay?" I asked worried. Bella was acting strangely, she would only speak when spoken too, and even then all she said was things like yes and no, I mean monosyllables.

"Yes." Bella said.

"Bella, please say something more than yes or no." I pleaded.

"Yes Alice I'm fine, don't worry about me. Where is the barbeque?" Bella asked.

"Well, Bella, here at your home. Why do you think all of these people are here?" I asked, how could Bella be so, so unobservant? There were people in her front yard, almost just like the day she came home, and there in the corner of the yard, there was the barbeque grill.

Then that is when I noticed Emmett's jeep pull up. Big moment, would Edward fight against everyone to leave or not.

**Edward's POV**

"What the . . . why did Emmett bring me here?" I asked myself

"Emmett?" I asked.

"What is it Edward?" Emmett asked innocently.

"Why are we here? At Bella's house I mean." I asked.

"We are here for the barbeque."Emmett said.

Well that son of a gun, he tricked me. I can't talk to Bella, not now, not yet.

**Jacob's POV (ha, you didn't see that coming did you?)**

I grabbed my shirt as I rolled out of bed. As I buttoned it up I wondered what I would do today. Ah, yes, Bella was having a barbeque. I can always go to that.

Bella really does still love me, I know it, and I can still get her back, she was a fool to break up with me. I will get her back.

_________________________________________________________________________

**I know I know, this chapter is really short to, but a lot happened in this chapter, so I hope you will be more than ready when I put out the next one. But for now, please please please tell me what you think. Even if you hate it.**


	8. Someone Shows

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books that rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV**

I saw Alice look up a couple minutes into the party and she tensed. I looked to see what the problem was and I saw Emmett's jeep. That didn't seem to bad. I mean Rose was here.

But then the passenger side door opened, and out stepped Edward.

"Oh, no." I whispered, "Alice no, it is one thing to try and talk to him on the phone, but really, I can't talk to him now." My voice was pleading even to my own ears, but I was to worn out to care. Where had my careful façade gone. I could not feel safe behind something that was no longer there.

I felt, exposed. Yes that was the only word for it exposed. And I didn't need to feel that way in front of Edward.

"Don't worry, Bella, everything will be just fine."Alice said back.

"Okay, I'm going inside, I'll be right back." I said walking towards the house before Alice could stop me.

**Edward's POV**

After I got out of Emmett's jeep I immediately saw Bella walking towards the house at a hurried pace. I looked over at Emmett. He seemed to notice Bella walking away and motioned for me to go after her, but I didn't know if I could. Could I talk to Bella after what had happened, after the trouble I had caused in her life. But then I remembered when Bella had opened up to me and told me her name.

_**Flashback**_

"_Edward, what is on your mind?" Anna asked._

"_I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me your real name." I replied. Anna and I were currently sitting on a park bench my arm casually over her shoulder._

"_I have been meaning to talk to you about that." Anna said slyly. _

"_What is it?" I asked pressing a light kiss to the top of her head._

"_Well, I thought maybe you would like to play a little game." She said._

"_Okay, before you tell me about this game, what do I get if I win?" I asked._

"_Well, I guess I will tell you my name if you win." Anna replied._

"_Okay, tell me about the game." I said._

"_Okay, well I thought, maybe you would like to play a game I call, find it."_

"_Find it?" I asked._

"_Ya, I describe something from and artists point of view, and you have to see if you can tell what I am describing." She said excited. _

_I wanted to laugh at her enthusiasm, but instead I nodded my head and motioned for her to go ahead. She looked around for a minute then seemed to decide on an object and began to describe it her beautiful voice. I managed to get every single one of her objects right. _

_When she finally ran out of things to describe, she sighed. _

"_Okay, you win." She said._

"_Oh dear, I suppose I have, so sweetheart, what did you say your name was again?" I asked. The look on Anna's face was so cute that I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Well, my full name is," Anna hesitated, I knew this was probably hard for her, but I wanted her to know that she could trust me._

"_Yes." I pressed._

"_Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but most of my friends call me Bella." She said in a rush._

"_Bella, Bella, that is a beautiful name. In fact, it means beautiful." I said. _

_**End of Flashback**_

That made up my mind, I hurried after Bella. Once I was in the house however, I found Bella kissing someone that was a complete stranger to me, but seemed to be well acquainted with her.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Hey so there is a cliffy of sorts, yes? Well, who do you think it is? Review of course. Tell me what you think.**


	9. Hard Times Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Jacob's POV**

It really wasn't that hard to get over to Bella's place. Getting into her house was even easier. It was so simple I wondered why no one noticed me.

Once I was in her house I didn't have to wait long before she walked in. She didn't notice me at first, but it only took her a moment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice slightly hostile.

"Come on, Bella, baby don't be like that, you know you still love me." I said.

"No, Jake, go away." The beautiful angel of mine said.

Of course I paid no attention to her, I just stepped forward and rapped my arms around her waist. She put her hands on my chest, and I took that as a sign that she did want me to kiss her as I planned to do.

So I did. I just leaned down and kissed _my_ girl.

Then someone walked into the kitchen and I broke off the kiss to see who it was.

**Bella's POV**

I was glad as soon as Jacob pulled away from me, however I was horrified to find Edward standing in the doorway. His expression was one of anger.

"Edward." I said feeling helpless.

"He doesn't want to hear it Bella, besides he has no real business with you. And he has no say in what happens between us." Jacob said.

"I suppose he is right Bella, I hope you are happy." Edward said then turned to leave.

"Edward, no! I can explain!" I yelled after him. I tried to follow too, but Jacob still held me by the waist.

"Jake, let me go. We are over you said so yourself nearly a year ago." I yelled at him.

"But I want you back baby." He said.

"No, leave me alone." I said finally tearing away from him finally.

I ran outside, only to find that Edward was no were in sight. I looked toward the road and found that Emmett's jeep was gone even though Emmett himself was still here.

"Bella, Bella what is wrong?" Alice called.

I did not have the strength to tell anyone about what had just happened as I broke down sobbing.

**Edward's POV**

"Why?" I asked myself as I drove down the road to my house. "Why did it happen that the minute I decided I was done being stupid and to talk to Bella that she was kissing another man."

As soon as I got to my house, I slammed the front door behind me. What exactly had happened I have no idea, but, now, I just don't know.

And I'm not even sure I want to know what is going on. I do know that Bella, and I are over know, and that just plain sucks.

__________________________________________________________________

**Hey so review for me. I hope you like it enough that you will keep reading. Thanks and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	10. A Proposal to the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the various books that so rightfully belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella's POV**

It has been one week since Edward saw Jacob kissing me. I had called him hundreds of times, but he didn't seem to want to talk to me. I explained countless times in every message I left on his answering machine, but he never called me back.

Today I just needed to get out of the house so I decided to take my little rowboat out onto the lake. The water looked calm and inviting as I pulled the lightweight craft to the water.

I was about to climb into the boat when someone laid there hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was and saw Edward.

"Edward." I said slightly surprised.

"Bella, do you mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Uh, sure if you want." I said.

Edward helped me into the boat and then pushed it out into the water before climbing in himself. He smiled at me as soon as he was settled in the boat.

"Bella," he started.

"No Edward, before you say anything, just, just hold me." I said hoping he wouldn't turn me away.

"Sure, Bella, come here." Edward said opening his arms to me. I curled into his waiting arms then looked up at him.

"Okay, now you can say whatever you want." I said savoring a feeling I was sure I would never feel again.

"Well Bella, I listened to every one of the messages you left me. And I understand, everything. I understand that you are not at fault here." Edward said.

"So, what do you mean?" I asked perplexed.

"What I'm saying is," Edward said, "that I love you Bella, and that will never change."

"Oh, Edward." I said.

"Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked.

"What, Edward. What did you ask me?"

"Bella I love you. This will never change and I want you to marry me and be my wife, for forever." Edward said. His velvet tone seeming to turn the words into lyrics. "So Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I said without a moment's hesitation. "Yes, I will marry you."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Hey so this is the last chapter. Well I think. I know it probably isn't any good, but thank you for reading it. This is the last chapter of this part, but I'm thinking about maybe doing another sequel. The voting poll for that will be up until the end of July. So vote to tell me weather you want another or not and I want to thank everyone who has read my stories and anyone who has reviewed them. I'm sorry that I don't have the exact names but I hope you know who you are and that I send my love to the great readers. So vote for me and I'll see what happens.**

** ~ Steph**


	11. Just a note

**Hey, I got all of two votes, I must say, I thought more people were reading my story, oh well, thank you to the two people that did vote. Okay, anyway, the two people that did vote voted yes, so I'm going to do the sequel, but I might take me a little while to get it up. So but as soon as it is up I'll make sure to tell you. **

_**Icebabe59 **_


	12. Hey, sorry

**Hey, so i know that i said that i was going to do a sequel, but i just don't have a story line to use. sorry.**


End file.
